


Reassurance

by Astrid3490



Series: I'll Keep You Safe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Angst, Claiming Bites, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid3490/pseuds/Astrid3490
Summary: Peter decidió alejarse después de eso, y sus pensamientos se volvían más deprimentes cuanto más se acordaba de que nunca se compararía con Vengadores como el Sr. Stark o Thor o cualquier otra persona para el caso. Ni siquiera era de confianza para ir a misiones reales, era una maravilla de una sola vez cuando se quedaban cortos de personal en una situación desesperada. Al volver a casa, Peter se recostó en su cama y consideró que eso no era porque fuera un omega, sino simplemente porque en sus mentes solo era un niño tonto. Quería asegurarse de que valía para el Sr. Stark, que podría probarse a sí mismo una vez más si solo tuviera la oportunidad. Si el Sr. Stark o alguien de los Vengadores descubriera lo que era, eso nunca sucedería. Así que por ahora, estaba atrapado solo esperando, esperando que finalmente llegara su segunda oportunidad.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reassurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526678) by Anonymous. 



A medida que el maestro sustituto daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el contenido que se había enseñado la semana pasada, nadie en la clase estaba prestando atención. Peter se sentó hacia la parte posterior de la clase, porque los asientos estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, y por desgracia, esto significaba que la gente hablaba más a su alrededor, ya que era más fácil susurrar sin ser reprendido. El tema de hoy fue tan políticamente correcto como siempre, con las cuatro partes involucradas (ninguna de ellas las omegas) especulando, ¡lo adivinaste! Superhéroes.

"Los Omegas no pueden ser superhéroes, es tan fácil como eso".

"Sí, ¿y por qué no?"

"Imagina esto. Un superhéroe omega no acoplado es capturado por un villano y entra en celo"

"¿No sería un superhéroe omega con supresores?"

"Si son capturados no podrían tomar sus supresores, ahora no interrumpan y simplemente escuchen. ¡Son capturados, y boom! El villano descubre su género secundario y los aparea. Ahora el omega no tiene más remedio que estar del lado del villano. Es por eso que los omegas serían terribles superhéroes ".

"¿Y si fuera un superhéroe omega emparejado?"

"¿Qué clase de alfa permitiría a su omega hacer algo peligroso como luchar contra los lunáticos superpoderosos?"

MJ interrumpió su conversación con ese comentario, y agregó: "¿Por qué debes asumir que el omega está acoplado a un alfa? ¿Por qué no un beta u otro omega?"

Fueron conversaciones como estas las que hicieron que Peter se encogiera en su asiento y hiciera todo lo posible para desaparecer. Nadie excepto la tía May y Ned sabían acerca de su género secundario, pero en momentos como estos sentía que alguien podría recurrir a él y saber que él era diferente, que realmente no era un beta.

Su corazón comenzó a correr aún más rápido cuando uno de los miembros del grupo realmente se volvió hacia él, como si pudiera leer la mente de Peter, y le preguntó: "¿Conoces algún superhéroe que sea omegas? ¿Sabes, desde tu pasantía en Stark?"

Más ojos se volvieron hacia él, ya que aparentemente muchos realmente habían estado escuchando el debate. El maestro sustituto ni siquiera se dio cuenta, simplemente continuó leyendo el libro de texto, palabra por palabra. Por lo general, Peter se sentía mal por los sustitutos, porque siempre parecía que sabían mucho sobre el tema y que el profesor normal no les dejaba enseñar (o que los estudiantes no querían que les enseñaran nada) o tenían absolutamente ninguna pista de lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno, uh ... T-todos los héroes que he conocido han sido beta o alfa, pero es posible q-que estaban usando bloqueadores de aroma o simplemente no quisieron compartir abiertamente ese tipo de información", Peter tartamudeó a través de su respuesta, tentado de hacer un comentario sobre Spider-Man, pero decidió no hacerlo. Todos parecían bastante satisfechos con su respuesta genérica de que alguien podría haber salido de internet, y se alejaron de él. Él exhaló profundamente, y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio en silencio para el resto de la clase, sin ser notado. La conversación a su alrededor, sin embargo, no cambió de tema y se mantuvo fuerte.

"Las cifras de que la mayoría de los héroes son alfas, sin embargo, como si todos fueran realmente inteligentes o realmente fuertes, ¿sabes? Miren a Tony Stark, él es un alfa y-"

"De nuevo", MJ puso los ojos en blanco, "los omegas también pueden ser fuertes e inteligentes".

Peter decidió alejarse después de eso, y sus pensamientos se volvían más deprimentes cuanto más se acordaba de que nunca se compararía con Vengadores como el Sr. Stark o Thor o cualquier otra persona para el caso. Ni siquiera era de confianza para ir a misiones reales, era una maravilla de una sola vez cuando se quedaban cortos de personal en una situación desesperada. Al volver a casa, Peter se recostó en su cama y consideró que eso no era porque fuera un omega, sino simplemente porque en sus mentes solo era un niño tonto. Quería asegurarse de que valía para el Sr. Stark, que podría probarse a sí mismo una vez más si solo tuviera la oportunidad. Si el Sr. Stark o alguien de los Vengadores descubriera lo que era, eso nunca sucedería. Así que por ahora, estaba atrapado solo esperando, esperando que finalmente llegara su segunda oportunidad.


	2. Lose Yourself

La sensación de ahogarse era una sensación con la que no estaba familiarizado, y le aterrorizaba. Hubo algunas veces como Spider-Man que la idea de la muerte cruzó por su mente un par de veces, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que realmente podría morir hasta ahora. Mientras sus pulmones ardían y gritaban por aire, y su cerebro le gritaba que luchara para abrir una brecha en la superficie del agua para obtener oxígeno, pensó en cómo podría ser esto para él. Sus extremidades estaban enredadas y no podía seguir su instinto de salvarse a sí mismo, porque no importaba lo que pudiese intentar en ese momento, su tiempo se estaba acabando rápidamente.

Pensó en su tía y en Ned y en lo mucho que les dolería si dejara sus vidas tan de repente, porque nadie podría haber predicho que hubiera muerto tan joven. Finalmente dejó de luchar contra sus restricciones, y el agua se abrió camino en su garganta mientras perdía el control de su cuerpo. Los bordes de su visión se volvieron borrosos y fue perdiendo la conciencia, y todo en lo que Peter podía concentrarse era en lo mucho que le dolía todo su ser. Tenía frío y un dolor angustioso, y fue entonces cuando se desmayó por completo.

Despertar con un rostro de hierro muy cerca de si, sorprendió a Peter más de lo que debería. Tosió, giró y se volvió antes de vomitar agua por todas partes, y se sintió débil mientras trataba de sostenerse y sentarse una vez que había terminado. Lloró un poco cuando el Sr. Stark comenzó a regañarlo y enojarse con él, incluso cuando Peter trató de explicarse.

Pero a medida que el Sr. Stark se exasperaba más con él, su voz alfa comenzó a mezclarse, y de repente, Peter comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Estaba cansado y frío y apenas lograba mantenerse despierto, su omega interior le decía que nadie estaba contento con sus esfuerzos, por lo que no había ninguna razón para defenderse en este momento. El Sr. Stark estaba enojado, y probablemente lo odiaba ahora, y Peter nunca había sentido tal fracaso.

"Oye chico, ¿estás bien? Por favor, no llores, no soy muy bueno en esta cosa reconfortante, ¿sabes? Aquí, tengo algunos calentadores integrados en tu traje, allí, ahora no estás temblando tanto. "El Sr. Stark sonaba torpe e incómodo, y eso solo hizo que Peter se encogiera más por ser el que causaba esas emociones negativas. Se sentía mareado y cada vez era más y más difícil respirar, y solo quería a alguien allí más que a nada.

"¿P-puedes s-salir del traje?" Peter tropezó con su propia lengua, resollando entre cada palabra.

"Aquí está la cosa, tienes suerte de que esté conectado a Wi-Fi en este momento o estarías muerto". La voz del Sr. Stark no sonó en lo más mínimo como una disculpa, y Peter solo pudo volverse y comenzar a vomitar una vez más. Ni siquiera estaba allí para decirle a Peter cuánto había estropeado, simplemente estaba desperdiciando el precioso tiempo del Sr. Stark en un horario probablemente repleto. Su ataque de pánico golpeó con toda su fuerza en este punto, y todo lo que Peter quería saber era por qué estaba reaccionando tan mal ante la situación. Incluso si acababa de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte, sabía que definitivamente se avergonzaba a sí mismo y que probablemente se veía aún más débil de lo que la gente ya pensaba.

"Peter, ¿debería llevarte al hospital o algo así? Tendré que llevarte de regreso a la base y sacarte ese traje para que no haya preguntas, o tal vez podamos ver si-"

"¿E-estás conduciendo un automóvil ahora?" Fue todo lo que Peter pudo manejar antes de desmayarse por completo, la hiperventilación lo privó del ya escaso oxígeno que llegaba a su cerebro.

-Tony's POV-

"Oh Jesús. ¿Ahora qué hago?"

"Sugiero que el señor Parker reciba atención médica de inmediato", le dijo la voz de VIERNES al oído.

"Obviamente. Además, parece que vamos a acortar este viaje, porque me voy a Nueva York".

Y una vez que se dirigía a Nueva York, Pepper lo llamó para recordarle las cosas importantes que debía hacer y no estaba haciendo, pero no podía concentrarse en sus palabras. Era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que el niño no muriera, y en este momento, estaba haciendo un trabajo horrible. No dejaba de pensar en la primera vez que vio al niño tirado en el suelo, y cómo su corazón se había saltado un latido cuando pensó que en realidad lo había perdido. También habría sido realmente trágico explicarle a la tía del niño alguna historia inventada, o tal vez le habrían dicho la verdad. Quién sabe. A menos que el niño realmente se las arregle para morir esta vez, ese pensamiento solo causó que la bilis subiera por la garganta de Tony.

Una vez que llegó al hospital, ni siquiera le preguntó a la enfermera dónde estaba la habitación de los niños, porque no había dejado que el traje abandonara el costado de Peter desde que llegó a este lugar grotesco. Él irrumpió, y se encontró con lo que parecía ser un médico y una enfermera.

"Bueno, Sr. Stark. Normalmente me sorprendería, pero con esto aquí", hizo un gesto hacia el traje.

"Sí, sí, puedo darte un autógrafo más tarde, ¿cómo está?"

"Aparte de los efectos colaterales de ahogarse, él no está sanando como debería ser", la cara del doctor era sombría, y la enfermera se excusó en silencio, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien le dio algo a lo que es alérgico o algo así?"

"No señor, él está pasando por el Rechazo. Les daré un tiempo a solas, pero sugiero que llamen a alguien que crean que pueda ayudarlo, si no lo consuelan".

Ante la palabra Rechazo, el cerebro de Tony se detuvo en seco. Los betas no pasan por el Rechazo, esos eran...

Y luego inhaló. Por primera vez, Peter no olía a nada neutral. Olía dulce, como lino y flores frescas y una brisa de verano. La verificación de antecedentes que había hecho sobre el niño fue completa, y debería haber recogido algo como esto. Había puesto en peligro no solo a un menor, sino también a un omega. Este pequeño hecho no debería haber cambiado nada, pero lo hizo. Al ver a Peter en la cama del hospital, conectado a docenas de monitores y IV, luciendo vulnerable y mortal, golpeó a Tony como un tren.

Ademas estaba el Rechazo, ¿Peter estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Había una chica, un chico? ¿A quién se suponía que debía llamar? Su tía fue un buen comienzo, así que fue con eso. Él solo le dijo que Peter había sido lastimado y le dio instrucciones para llegar al hospital, y cuando llegó allí, ella habló con el médico y luego le preguntó a Tony qué estaba haciendo allí en primer lugar. El doctor de alguna manera lo rescató de una tormenta de mentiras al decir: "Fue él quien trajo a Peter".

"Tony, ¿estabas con él cuando comenzó? ¿Sabes quién es? Quizás podamos contactarlo y convencerlo de que se apareen con Peter de todos modos, tal vez si ve cuánto está sufriendo ..."

"No estaba con él cuando comenzó. Con quien sea que su omega quiera aparearse, no tengo idea de quién es. ¿Alguna vez mencionó a alguien de la escuela?"

"Creo que podría haber sido una chica que le gustaba. Tal vez pueda llamar a su amigo Ned y ver si él puede obtener su información de contacto. Haré eso ahora. Muchas gracias, Sr. Stark". Ella sacó su teléfono celular, y se dirigió al pasillo ocupado. Tony se sentó, acercó una silla al lado de la cama de Peter y se frotó las sienes con la mano. Ella regresó no mucho después, diciendo que Ned iba a tenderle la mano al niño y ver qué podía hacer. Ella levantó una segunda silla junto a él, uniéndose a él en una espera silenciosa para que algo bueno sucediera.

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido veinte minutos o una hora, Peter comenzó a moverse. Sus párpados se agitaron, y todo su cuerpo se sacudió en la cama cuando tosió. Sus ojos no eran del color marrón oscuro habitual, sino un brillante dorado. Significaba que probablemente era completamente animal, confiando en los instintos en lugar del pensamiento lógico. Entonces fue una sorpresa cuando el niño extendió una mano y tomó la mano de Tony, tirando de ella hacia él para que pudiera rodearla con la otra mano.

"Peter, ¿estás bien?" Tony trató de alejarse, pero recibió un agudo quejido de protesta en respuesta, y lo sobresaltó lo suficiente como para ceder el control de su mano. Presionó el botón de llamada en el costado de la cama, y pronto el médico regresó. Había dado su nombre en algún momento, pero en este punto no era algo en el frente de la mente de Tony.

"Está despierto, eso está bien. Y parece que ha buscado consuelo de usted, Sr. Stark", sonrió ligeramente mientras expresaba sus observaciones, mientras tanto la tía de Peter no parecía tan feliz.

"Pensé que los omegas buscaban consuelo en los miembros de su familia cuando estaban en peligro". Su voz no se elevó, pero su tono estaba lleno de rencor.

"En la mayoría de los casos, sí, pero el Sr. Stark es un alfa no emparejado, y es posible que Peter lo vea como una posible solución a su problema". El doctor comenzó a hacer algo con uno de los monitores, y la cara de May solo se torció por la incomodidad de su explicación. Ella le dio a Tony una mirada que podría matar, e intentó retroceder, pero Peter legítimamente gritó esta vez. El doctor, con su bata de laboratorio, el Dr. Carlson, el Dr. Carlson alzó una ceja y volvió a la cama para estar junto a los dos adultos.

"Creo que hemos estado viendo esto mal. Sr. Stark, me gustaría que retire su mano por completo, por favor". Le tocó a Tony levantar una ceja ante esa sugerencia, pero escuchó al profesional de la medicina (una verdadera sorpresa para él) y le quitó la mano, lo que provocó que Peter se pusiera furioso. El niño se sentó demasiado rápido, agravando algunos de los cables conectados a su ágil cuerpo, agarrando el brazo y el hombro de Tony y tirándolo a la cama con él. Tony gruñó ya que podía sentir al niño usando su súper fuerza para su ventaja, y escuchó cuando May gritó y salió de la habitación. La expresión del Dr. Carlson era sombría, pero también esperanzada al mismo tiempo.

"Sr. Stark, creo que sin saberlo, rechazó al Sr. Parker aquí. Lo dejaré en sus propios dispositivos sobre cómo quiere manejar esta situación, pero debería hablar con la tía del niño ahora mismo".

Mirando hacia abajo a Peter, el niño simplemente abrazó a Tony, acercándolo más y posiblemente rompiendo algunas costillas con lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando, y todo en lo que Tony podía pensar era en la cantidad de mierda en la que estaba el momento, y él ni siquiera sabía cómo se intensificó esto rápidamente.


	3. Catcher in the Rye

-Tony's POV-

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Tony estaba bastante seguro de que solo había entrado en contacto físico con el niño un total de dos veces, y sin embargo su omega interno o lo que sea había decidido que era un compañero viable y que debían unirse totalmente a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edad. Como quien necesita pensar lógicamente en este punto, también podría arrojar cualquier razón al viento. La tía de Peter estaba más que enfadada con él, lo suficientemente loca como para intentar darle un puñetazo, y si Tony no hubiera retrocedido a tiempo, probablemente le hubiera dolido bastante. La mirada que le dio honestamente le recordó una mirada que Pepper le daría mucho, una mirada que se tradujo en,  _"¿Es es serio?"_

La pobre mujer probablemente pensó que toda la pasantía era una forma perversa de meterse en los pantalones de Peter, pero en este punto, si intentaba decirle la verdad, probablemente solo se hundiría en un agujero más profundo.

Mientras que en May estaba recibiendo asesoramiento de emergencia de un buen terapeuta del hospital, Tony estaba teniendo otra crisis en la mitad de la vida. Él realmente anhelaba una bebida fuerte en este momento. Honestamente, con su presión arterial y sus hábitos de bebida, probablemente ya había pasado la mitad de su vida. Otro énfasis en la gran diferencia de edad entre él y el niño, que era un  _niño_  . Cada vez era más y más difícil entender el concepto que realmente estaba pasando y mezclándose con Peter, porque la sola idea lo hacía encogerse y ansiaba algo que lo hiciera menos sobrio. Tal vez podría sobornar a una de las enfermeras para que le diera algo potente de los suministros del hospital.

Ahora estaba sentado en una silla en el rincón más alejado de la habitación estrecha, mirando a Peter inconsciente sacudirse y volverse en sueños. A diferencia de unas pocas horas atrás, ahora estaba sudado y temblaba. Los ruidos, jadeos y gemidos, solo revelaban cuánto dolor sentía. El proceso de Rechazo fue aún más aterrador que lo que le enseñaron en la escuela cuando Tony era adolescente, y se dio cuenta de que solo podía dejar que Peter sufriera tanto antes de que cediera e hiciera algo estúpido. El Rechazo era raro, porque los omegas tenían que estar muy unidos a alguien para incluso ser rechazado en primer lugar, y por lo general, si estaban apegados a alguien, la persona que les gusta sentía emociones similares hacia ellos. No había forma de que Peter se sintiera tan apegado con Tony, simplemente no parecía plausible.

El doctor, Tony ya había olvidado su nombre otra vez, le había dado una conferencia a Tony sobre cómo los omegas podrían morir por el proceso. Y si no mueren, nunca son los mismos, es algo que se queda con ellos por el resto de las vidas. La única forma de evitar todo el desastre era que el Omega se aparease con la persona que causó el Rechazo en primer lugar, y Tony ya lo sabía, pero aún así le sorprendió oírlo en voz alta. Que le dijeran que tenía que ser él quien salve al niño, pero que fue su elección al final.

Todo fue basura biológica. No había forma de que esto ayudara en términos de un punto de vista evolutivo, solo alimentó el estereotipo de la sociedad de que los omegas no eran nada sin una pareja. Claro, Tony había estado con muchos omegas, beta y alfas por igual, pero nunca había intentado aparearse con nadie. La idea lo aterrorizaba, porque una vez que se hizo era irreversible. ¿Y qué pasaría si, una vez que se apareó con alguien, no quisieron tener nada que ver con él? Nunca sería capaz de aparearse con nadie más, y su alfa interna probablemente pasaría por una confusión sucia y simplemente haría que Tony se odie a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo hizo.

Era por eso que nunca se había apareado con Pepper, pero eso también era porque ella era alfa. Los dos siempre lucharon entre sí por el poder, y era raro que los dos compartieran un momento dulce juntos sin que empeorara.

Tal vez si Tony hubiera encontrado el amor con un omega antes, lo habría ayudado, lo haría una mejor persona. La naturaleza de un omega ayudó estadísticamente a aliviar alfas de estrés y equilibrar sus vidas. Pero Peter no era un omega normal, de ninguna manera o forma. El chico era súper fuerte, sus sentidos más sensibles, y hasta este fiasco Tony ni siquiera sabía que era un omega. Peter anhelaba la aventura, el peligro y la libertad, la idea de ser alguien en quien no se podía reinar solo hizo que Tony pensara en Pepper. Si no podía aparearse con Pepper, ¿cómo podría aparearse con alguien que le recordaba a ella?

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba a través de la noche, los gemidos de Peter se convirtieron en gritos, el monitor cardíaco se disparó y la sangre comenzó a salir de todos los orificios, Tony se derrumbó, tal como lo predijo anteriormente. La tía del niño le gritó y le dijo al médico que ya no podía soportarlo más, y las enfermeras le retuvieron la espalda mientras sostenía la mano del niño.

Hombre, Tony estaba demasiado sobrio para esto. Pero si tenía que estar borracho o drogado para hacer esto, entonces no le importaba lo suficiente a Peter. Obviamente tenía que sentir algo por Tony, o esto no estaría sucediendo. Se quitó la fina bata de papel para revelar el cuello de Peter, y cuando su piel hizo contacto, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El oro brillante ahora estaba un poco apagado, y parecía cansado. Una sola y perfecta lágrima rodó por la mejilla del niño, y todo el momento pareció demasiado cinemático. Todo estaba inquietantemente silencioso en ese momento, y cuando Tony se inclinó, Peter no hizo ningún sonido. Al estar tan cerca de su rostro, podía sentir el aliento caliente en su mejilla, escuchar cada fuerte inhalación y exhalación. Cuando sus dientes se conectaron con la glándula perfumada de Peter, y la sangre le llenó la boca, lo último que esperaba era que Peter se agarrara al hombro de Tony con sus propios dientes.

Cuando Tony se alejó, el sangriento desastre no fue lo que provocó una conmoción en su sistema. Fueron los ojos de Peter, de nuevo a su color marrón oscuro, brillando con alivio. Y tal vez, incluso una chispa de otra cosa, pero era difícil de decir. Pero después de unos pocos segundos de mirar fijamente, Peter se relajó, desmayándose una vez más. Tony se limpió las lágrimas de Peter con el pulgar y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama. No podía obligarse a dejar el lado del niño, así que se arrodilló allí y enterró su cabeza en el costado de Peter y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Probablemente había arruinado la última pureza que quedaba en su vida. 


	4. Angst

-Tony's POV-

 

Durante todo el día, Peter entró y salió de la conciencia, pero nunca llegó a estar completamente despierto. A pesar del color marrón de sus ojos, nada de lo que Peter hizo o dijo tenía coherencia. Casi se comportaba como si acabara de salir de la cirugía y las drogas no hubieran salido por completo de su sistema, porque cada vez que se despertaba,  le pedía torpemente a Tony ayuda para ir al baño o que le diera de comer con cuchara. Algunas enfermeras e incluso la tía May se habían ofrecido a hacerlo, pero la idea de que alguien ayudara a  ~~su~~  Peter ahora en su estado vulnerable causaba un gruñido involuntario a resonar dentro del pecho de Tony. Desde que reclamó a Peter, Tony sintió que no podía controlarse completamente, y no había podido dejar el lado de Peter ni por un segundo. Realmente solo esperaba que estas secuelas desaparecerían pronto.

May lo odiaba absolutamente en este momento. Su sobrino era la única familia que le quedaba, y ahora la había despojado de él en el transcurso de un día. Cada vez que Peter estaba parcialmente despierto, miraba a Tony todo el tiempo antes de desmayarse de inmediato. Era difícil leer su expresión en ese estado, no obstante le envió escalofríos a Tony por la espalda. Siempre parecía excusarse cuando esto sucedía, incapaz de aceptar lo que había sucedido entre los dos. 

Tony también tuvo que preocuparse por la reacción de Peter, porque ¿qué pasaría si Tony no lo hubiera rechazado? ¿Qué pasa si el doctor había cometido un error? Los dos ahora estaban destinados de por vida, y ¿qué pasaría si Peter en realidad odiaba a Tony y apenas podía soportarlo? Mirando hacia atrás, Tony nunca se acercó al niño, nunca lo guió como debería haber sido. El chico era joven y estaba ansioso por hacer lo correcto, debido a que nadie lo estaba mirando o vigilando, Peter tomó las cosas en sus propias manos. Si esos sensores no hubieran en su traje, Peter estaría muerto en este momento. 

Tony casi sintió que había usado al niño. Una ola de culpabilidad cayó en cascada sobre él, y una vez que lo golpeó no había forma de detener el odio hacia sí mismo que se desbordó y consumió todos los pensamientos de Tony. Había contactado a Spider-Man cuando estaban escasos de personal, y ni siquiera le ofrecióo un lugar en Los Vengadores después de que él fue una gran contribución a su pelea. Tal vez si él no hubiera sido tan joven. Tony sabía en el fondo que querían esperar a que Peter creciera, tener una vida normal de adolescente. Pero si hubiera hecho las cosas de manera diferente, ¿estarían en una situación similar? Si las cosas hubiesen sido hechas de otra manera, Peter habría encontrado a alguien más, o simplemente habría pospuesto este caos en el que Tony estaba emparejado con alguien que ni siquiera tenía la mitad de su edad. 

Y para hacer las cosas aún mejor, fue en ese pensamiento que Pepper Potts y Rhodey decidieron entrar juntos en la habitación. Afortunadamente su posición no era de ninguna manera comprometedora, había vuelto simplemente a sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama, sosteniendo una de las manos de Peter. 

"Podrías haberme dicho que algo le pasó al niño cuando dejaste por completo a la compañía", comenzó Pepper, y Tony se dio cuenta de que probablemente no había una enfermera o un médico que les informara sobre lo que realmente pasó. 

"¿Qué tan malo esta él?" Rhodey se unió, mirando la mano de Peter con la de Tony. Por supuesto, el gran Tony Stark nunca mostraría ningún tipo de afecto a menos que ocurriera una grave muerte. 

"¿Y qué es ese olor?" Pepper arrugó su nariz, lo que causó que Rhodey inhalara profundamente e imitara a Pepper. Tony sabía que la habitación olía muy mal, porque solo habían podido enviar enfermeras beta para revisar las constantes vitales de Peter cada pocas horas. Era el olor rancio de un omega abandonado con un aroma más fuerte de omega complacido mezclado con alfa enojado y sobreprotector, con un leve indicio de la omega disgustada de May (pero viendo que ella no había estado en la habitación por un tiempo, en realidad era difícil incluso retomar eso). 

"Tony, hay sangre en tu camisa, probablemente deberías cambiarte", agregó Pepper cuando los miró fijamente, sin dar ninguna respuesta. Pero en lugar de mirar su camisa, se llevó la mano a la cara, buscando sangre seca alrededor de su boca. Se alegró, por un segundo, de haber cambiado a Peter en un vestido nuevo y limpiar la sangre de Tony de la cara del niño. 

Sabía que parte de la sangre en su camisa era de Peter, pero sabía que algo de eso también era suyo debido a la desesperada mordida de reclamo de Peter. Él mismo la había vendado torpemente, no queriendo que la enfermera se acercara demasiado al niño. 

"Me lesioné", bromeó, no queriendo admitir en voz alta a sus compañeros adultos que era un asalta cunas. 

"Déjame ver", Pepper se movió para acercarse, y Tony no pudo evitarlo. Vio rojo, dejando que un gruñido particularmente fuerte saliera de su garganta. La última vez que había gruñido a Pepper fue cuando ella lo estaba ayudando a reemplazar el reactor de arco en su pecho, y ella lo había encerrado bastante rápido con una mirada penetrante. Odiaba gruñir a la gente, era tan inhumano y no era algo que a Tony le gustaba hacer. Peter gimió en respuesta al ruido, y Tony apretó con más fuerza la mano del chico. 

Pepper se había detenido en seco y había dado un paso atrás, pero cuando Peter hizo ese ruido, tanto ella como Rhodey dejaron que sus miradas se dirigieran hacia el chico. Pepper parecía haberlo esperado las respuestas de Tony en cuanto a lo sucedido, ella agarró su tabla y comenzó a leer. Tanto para la confidencialidad médico-paciente. 

"¿Qué demonios has hecho, Tony?" Ella alzó la voz y dio un paso hacia adelante otra vez, y Tony sintió su alfa presionando en su mente. Trató de tirar de las riendas y recuperar el control, pero ella se estaba acercando demasiado a Peter y estaba enojada, y Tony no podía dejar que le pasara nada cuando él estaba así de débil. 

"Pepper, tiene los ojos rojos, levanta las manos y vuelve atrás", Rhodey trató de advertir, pero cuando el traje en la esquina de la habitación cobró vida, fue cuando Pepper realmente escuchó su consejo. Tony no se movió del lado del niño, pero el traje se movió para pararse al final de la cama, con el brazo levantado y listo para disparar. 

Fue honestamente un gran momento para que Peter despertara completamente. Porque todo se congeló cuando se sentó, miró a su alrededor y habló solo cinco palabras.

"¿Me he perdido de algo?"


	5. Recovery

-Peter's POV-

Peter sintió que su cabeza estaba llena de algodón. Incluso entonces, no estaba seguro de si esa era la mejor manera de describir cómo se sentía. Todo estaba atontado y no tenía mucho sentido, pero él sabía una cosa con certeza, y ese era el dolor insoportable. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y era peor que cualquier otro caso de gripe que hubiera tenido alguna vez. Era como si todas las fibras musculares hubieran sido enviadas a través de una licuadora y luego reinsertadas en su cuerpo, como si todos sus huesos hubieran sido llenos de lava caliente que lentamente lo devoraba. La presión dentro de su cabeza era inmensa, y deseó haberse ahogado en ese río. Cada respiración y movimientos superficiales e incluso mínimos amplificaban todo, y no había nada en lo que Peter pudiera concentrarse que lo dejara escapar. Sintió que de alguna manera había fallado gigantescamente, pero no pudo precisar cómo. Tal vez fue porque le había fallado al Sr. Stark. Eso honestamente lo hizo sentir bastante mal. 

Con el paso del tiempo, ya sea segundos, minutos u horas, quién sabe, Peter se hizo cada vez menos consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sus pensamientos se volvieron menos coherentes, y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el dolor. Sintió que simplemente se escapaba, y se preguntó cuándo terminaría, cuando la muerte finalmente lo consumiría y no tendría que seguir con esto nunca más. Deseaba poder pedirle a alguien que agilizara el proceso para él, y todo se redujo a preguntarse por seres superiores y si fuera posible rezar y preguntarse si alguien se apiadaría de él.

Escuchó voces a su alrededor, pero nada realmente tenía sentido. Eventualmente, podía sentirse despierto, con los ojos abiertos y su cerebro respondiendo, pero Peter no era el que estaba al volante. Sintió que algo cálido lo envolvía, y el dolor disminuyó. Su omega interior había llegado a hacer sus momentos agonizantes más llevaderos, supuso. Había oído que sucedía a veces, cuando una persona estaba muriendo lentamente. Fue instinto, porque tal vez si el alfa o el omega sufrieran, entonces su ser humano podría ser salvado. Pero esa era una teoría que involucraba mucha discusión intensa sobre animales espirituales, y Peter no podía recordar los detalles más finos en su estado. 

Más tarde, sintió un pinchazo en el hombro, y la sensación de estar envuelto se intensificó. Por un segundo, Peter regresó al mundo real, y se encontró cara a cara con el Sr. Stark. Con ese contacto visual, el dolor desapareció por completo, y Peter supo que había sido salvado. Tal vez no había un poder superior, pero el Sr. Stark estaba allí en persona, lo que significaba que Peter iba a estar bien. Peter esperaba que, cuando estuviera mejor, el señor Stark aún le permitiera hacer otra misión con los Vengadores y no enfadarse con él. Si el Sr. Stark se enojaba con Peter, sentiría que podría romperse.

Él se desmallo de nuevo, pero el dolor nunca resurgió. Siguió despertando varias veces, pero se sentía mareado y aturdido y cada vez quería volver a dormir de nuevo. Pero el Sr. Stark siempre estuvo allí, siempre. Peter miraba con sus ojos nublados mientras el Sr. Stark le daba comida que realmente no sabía a nada. El rostro del señor Stark se estaba calmando, y Peter solo podía pensar en lo amable y generoso que debe ser este hombre por cuidar a un niño estúpido como él cuando fue herido así.

Pero, ¿qué había lastimado a Peter? Seguramente ahogarse no tenía este tipo de efecto en las personas. Él entendería que tal vez estaba un poco adolorido, pero estaba bastante seguro de que casi había muerto dos veces en una noche. Algo había sucedido, mientras él estaba hablando con el Sr. Stark ... Pero el Sr. Stark no había estado allí en persona, entonces, ¿cómo estaba él con Peter ahora? ¿Por qué estaba él con Peter ahora?

Los momentos más embarazosos donde Peter necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño. Quería morir cada segundo, pero cuando intentó hablar, su lengua se sentía demasiado pesada y no podía formar una sola sílaba. Estaba seguro de que había enfermeras que podrían estar haciendo esto en su lugar. 

Eventualmente, él podía sentirse verdaderamente despertando. Le llevó un tiempo abrir los ojos y ponerse en movimiento, pero cuando se sentó y abrió los ojos definitivamente no se encontró con lo que esperaba. El Sr. Stark estaba a su izquierda y sostenía su mano con un agarre mortal, y el traje de Iron Man estaba al pie de su cama, con el brazo levantado y listo para hacer estallar a algunas personas de pie cerca de la entrada. El señor Stark estaba gruñendo, y cuando Peter lo miró, sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí. 

"¿Me he perdido de algo?"

El tiempo pareció congelarse con esa frase, ya que todos procesaron que Peter estaba despierto. Los ojos del Sr. Stark volvieron a su color normal, y rápidamente ordenó que el traje volviera a su posición de descanso. Había una pelirroja, la Señorita Potts, y otro hombre que Peter no podía recordar si se había visto antes o no. El apretón del Sr. Stark en su mano también se aflojó, pero no se separó de Peter. 

"Peter, tenemos que hablar. Pepper, Rhodey, ¿podrías darnos un poco de espacio?" El tono del Sr. Stark sugirió que no había lugar para el debate, y los dos se fueron rápidamente.

"Sr. Stark, ¿que sucedió?, ¿esta-"

"Peter, llámame Tony, por favor", interrumpió, haciendo un gesto para que Peter no divagara y callara con su mano libre. 

"Peter ..." Tony suspiró, "Tú o tu omega pasaron por el proceso de Rechazo".

"Eso no es posible, Sr. ... Um, Tony. Creo que estás equivocado, porque sí estoy interesado en una chica en este momento, pero no hay forma de que tenga una oportunidad con ella, y yo apenas la conozco personalmente, así que es bastante difícil imaginar que mi omega sea tan tonta sobre la situación. Además, ni siquiera estaba con ella cuando- "

"Tendré que cortarte de nuevo, campeón. Creo que es mejor si pongo todo sobre la mesa de inmediato para que no haya confusión y podamos superar todas las emociones difíciles tan rápido como podamos". " Tony parecía culpable cuando dijo esto, y la mirada se volvió cada vez más culpable con cada palabra. 

"Peter ... de alguna manera te rechacé cuando estábamos hablando después de que te ahogabas. Te llevé a este hospital, pero te pusiste muy mal y los doctores estaban bastante seguros de que ibas a morir, así que te reclamé. Soy responsable de ti y no puedo dejarte morir, y entiendo si hay límites que te gustaría establecer para mantenerme tan mínimamente involucrado en tu vida como sea posible ahora. Sé que esta situación no es ideal, pero estabas en tanto dolor, y- "

"Espera, ¿puedo escuchar eso una vez más?" Peter no estaba seguro, sin creer si esto era algún tipo de sueño retorcido y realmente aún no había despertado del todo.

"Peter, ahora somos compañeros. Y si hay arreglos que te gustaría hacer ..."

"¿Por qué no querría a mi pareja en mi vida? Se supone que debes amar a tu pareja y cuidar de ellos sin importar nada", Peter no pudo ver a Tony a los ojos al decir esto, en lugar de elegir mirar en sus manos. Estaba bastante seguro de que era Tony quien quería que Peter estuviera "mínimamente involucrado" en su vida, pero eso era lo último que quería personalmente. Incluso si no estuvieran emparejados, realmente admiraba a Tony y quería pasar tiempo con él. Quería demostrarle a Tony que podía ser un activo valioso, un componente importante en su vida. Él no era solo un niño estúpido, tenía un significado y un propósito. Él necesitaba consuelo. 

"Peter, eres honestamente demasiado inocente para mí, querido Dios". Tony se frotó las sienes con una mano, y Peter tomó nota silenciosa de que todavía sostenía su mano izquierda en un delicado gesto. Hizo que su interior se sintiera todo extraño, confuso y cálido, pero fue una buena sensación. 

"¿Qué tiene a todos ustedes sonrientes, de todos modos? La mayoría de las personas se asustarían si se despertaran después de morir básicamente para encontrarse emparejadas con un viejo narcisista con problemas de auto-preservación". Tony buscó los ojos de Peter, y Peter solo pudo reírse en respuesta a la mirada perdida en la cara del mayor.

"Tony, te he admirado desde que era un niño. Eres súper inteligente y te ganas la vida salvando al mundo, por no mencionar que es muy atractivo ..." Peter murmuró, sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado.

"Oh, Peter ..." Tony suspiró, "Hay un mundo de caos y problemas esperándonos en el momento en que salimos de esta habitación. ¿Estás preparado para eso?"

"Mi omega te eligió por una razón, Tony. Tengo que confiar en mis instintos sobre esto. No te habría elegido si fueras un mal compañero. Y podría haber personas que no estén de acuerdo con esta relación, pero es demasiado tarde para que cualquiera quiera cambiar algo. Pero ahora mismo, hay algo realmente importante que necesito decirte. Hay estos tipos ... "

"Peter, ya envié un equipo para que lo manejes mientras estabas fuera. Debes enfocarte en tu recuperación ahora mismo, no en ser Spider-Man. Además, tenemos que discutir cosas con tu tía, porque, hombre, ella esta enojada ahora. Estoy 80% seguro de que ella está esperando afuera de la puerta lista para entrar y castrarme en cualquier momento ".

"Si ella trata de hacerte daño de cualquier manera, no dudaría en protegerte".

"Eso es lo que pasa, chico. Apenas me conoces más que los medios de comunicación que me retratan. Tu tía es tu familia, no puedes tirar todo por la borda porque te mordí cuando estabas inconsciente. En todo caso, tu deberías protegerte de mi. "

"Tony, me mordiste para salvar mi vida. No todos estarían dispuestos a hacer eso. Podrías haber dejado que el Rechazo siguiera su curso, pero no lo hiciste y eso significa que te preocupas por mí. ¿Y qué? ¿La tía May está molesta? Me ama y sé que si le muestro lo mucho que me preocupo por ti también cambiará de opinión. Y si tengo que proteger tu culo para demostrar que me importa, eso es lo que haré. " Peter tenía una mirada fija de determinación en su rostro, su mente convencida. 

 


	6. With Golden Strings

-Peter POV-

 

Ser dado de alta del hospital parecía que sería bueno, al principio. Pero cuando Tony insistió en llevar a Peter al apartamento de May en uno de sus autos caros, May realmente se enojó con él y comenzaron a discutir, Peter deseo volver al cuidado de los profesionales médicos. May, por supuesto, perdió la discusión, porque A) ella no era legalmente el guardián de Peter, y B) Peter no pudo evitar ponerse del lado de Tony (a pesar de cuanto le dolió a su tía).

Peter no estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que funcionaban las cosas. Tradicionalmente, él se mudaría con Tony, pero ¿Tony lo querría como su nuevo compañero de cuarto?

Esa pregunta fue respuesta cuando llegaron al apartamento, allí habían un montón de drones en el dormitorio de Peter empacando sus cosas en cajas. Tía May no dijo nada ante eso, solo frunció los labios y fue a la cocina a hacerse una taza de café. Peter se alejó de Tony a regañadientes, le indico que se quedara, y Peter la siguió.

"Tía May-"

"No Peter, nada que digas puede mejorar esta situación. Sólo necesito tiempo y espacio. Necesito entender que fue lo que paso, y no voy a detenerte. Tu salud está en juego, al igual que tu felicidad. Aunque hay cosa que no me gustan, con el tiempo me acostumbrare. No es como si el señor Stark te estuviera secuestrando y no te volviera a ver nunca más. Me vendrás a ver entre semana y hablaremos de tu vida cuando vengas. Sera como si estuvieras en la universidad, solo que unos años antes de lo esperado. Todo irá bien. Debes saber que no estoy enojada contigo, porque mucho de esto está fuera de tu control. Te amo. Ahora dame un abrazo."

 

-Tony POV- ~insertar música mística de salto de tiempo~

 

"Y esta es tu nueva habitación," Tony señalo hacia el cuarto, que estaba lleno de los cosas de Peter.

"¿No vamos a compartir cama?" Peter se giró hacia él, e hizo el maldito gesto de los ojos de cachorro, y Tony estaba bastante seguro de que esa mirada lo iba a meter en un montón de problemas en el futuro.

"Bueno, uh, sí. Pero, si tú necesitas un lugar para cuando quieras estar solo, entonces..." Tony copio su gesto anterior hacia el cuarto. Entonces el chico estallo con su gran y alegre sonrisa otra vez, la que puso un brillo especial en sus ojos. Agrego ese gesto a la lista de cosas que hizo Peter que convirtieron a Tony en papilla.

"Señor, la señorita Potts ha llegado y solicita hablar con usted inmediatamente," la voz de VIERNES rompió el momento.

"Bueno, Peter, siéntete libre de explorar, tienes acceso ilimitado. Si rompes algo, solo culpa a los robots robots. Ya vuelvo."

Tony estaba contento de que la ansiedad de la separación se hubiera calmado, porque no estaba seguro de haber podido estar tan cerca de otra persona durante un tiempo tan prolongado. Eso le hubiera causado un tipo de ansiedad completamente diferente.

Cuando encontró a Pepper, ella estaba parada con las manos sobre las caderas, y parecía estar enojada. Él estaba tratando de calcular el resultado del escenario en su cabeza, y la única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que estaría perdiendo la discusión o su vida en los próximos minutos.

"Ahora, Pepper, se lo mal que luce esto," comenzó, sin estar seguro de como iniciar esa conversación.

"¿Tú crees? La prensa va a tener una pesadilla en sus manos. Los medios ya se enteraron de que Tony Stark se emparejo con un omega de 15 años de  Queens. Deberías ver las noticias. Toneladas de teorías de que el chico es un sugar baby que busca tu fortuna, porque nadie sabe que él es Spider-Man. Y su edad no te está ayudando, Tony.  Los reporteros ya comenzaron a acosar a la tía del pobre niño. Envié unos guardias para ayudarla a manejar la situación, pero necesitas una conferencia de prensa. Su cara esta por toda la Internet, y mientras más gente especule más problema habrá. Los reporteros estarán aquí en 30 minutos, así que toma una ducha y ponte algo decente, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por dios, Pepper, buenas tardes para ti también. ¿Sabes que no me importa lo que los medios pienses, cierto? Ellos siempre están manipulando las cosas."

"Tony, por el bien de la compañía, le dirás a los reporteros que el chico paso por el Rechazo y que tuviste que hacerlo para salvar su vida. Al hacerlo, también estarás ayudando a Peter, así que sugiero que lo hagan justos."

 

~más tiempo místico, omita la música para tapar mis agujeros de la trama~

 

Tony metió a Peter en el laboratorio y VIERNES lo sometió a una prueba de resistencia para que la conferencia de prensa de Pepper no se interrumpiera. Ella seguía siendo demasiado profesional sobre todo el asunto, y Tony se preguntó si estaba seriamente herida por el hecho de que Tony acababa de aparearse con alguien y estaba encubriéndolo al hacer esto. Si ese era el caso, mejor haría todo lo posible para mantenerla feliz hasta que ella explotara contra él.

Después de que toneladas de cámaras se iluminaron en su rostro y demasiadas personas hablaron a la vez, y todo se calmó, se quedó en el podio, pensando en el discurso que había ensayado en su cabeza. Estaba haciendo esto por Peter, porque de ninguna manera la gente iba a arrastrar su nombre a través de la tierra e implicaría que el chico era un buscador de oro.

"Está bien, si alguien trata de interrumpirme de alguna manera, realmente podría romper algo, ¿ok? Estoy recién emparejado y mis emociones son extremadamente inestables, así que ahí está mi advertencia, no hagas nada estúpido", comenzó, y Pepper dio una mirada decepcionada, pero esa era la verdad.

"Peter Parker es, fue, pasante en Stark Industries. Trabajó para mí específicamente, como mi protegido, así que lo conozco bastante bien. Recientemente, como hace unos días, comenzó a pasar por el proceso de Rechazo".

Tony hizo una pausa ante eso, mientras la gente murmuraba y escribía cosas y más cámaras hacían clic. Pero manteniéndose fiel a su advertencia, nadie habló para hacer preguntas.

"En el hospital, el doctor especuló que el Sr. Park- Peter". Tony no pudo mantener la personalidad profesional y se permitió emocionarse un poco.

"El doctor me dijo que Peter se estaba muriendo. Y no podía simplemente sentarme allí y no hacer nada, porque era yo quien sin saberlo lo había rechazado. Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto juntos y él se equivocó y me enojé con él, y luego, de repente, su vida se me escapaba de la punta de los dedos. Así que sí, marque a alguien de 15 años. Pero no podía dejarlo morir. Así que digan lo que quieran de mí, pero dejen de llamarlo sugar baby u buscador de oro o lo que sea. Porque Peter no es nada de eso. Él cree en hacer lo correcto, se preocupa por la gente y es inteligente, es increíblemente brillante. Entonces, si alguno de ustedes piensa que está bien incluso manchar su nombre en lo más mínimo, sepa que tendrá mi ira completa apareciendo en tu puerta. No estoy tomando ninguna pregunta en este momento”.

Tony salió furioso de la habitación, pero cuando hizo contacto visual con Pepper parecía estar bien. No molesta ni contenta, justo en el medio. Y Tony estaba de acuerdo con eso, porque la cosa con los medios ya no era su foco.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio, Peter estaba sentado boca abajo en el techo, leyendo algunos planos. Dio la vuelta y aterrizó en el suelo cuando vio a Tony, dejando los planos y caminando hacia él. Cuando llegó con Tony se detuvo, sin abrazarlo ni sonriendo como esperaba. En su lugar, se balanceó sobre sus talones, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio y mirándose los pies.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Rompiste algo realmente caro?"

"Quieroquemebeses", murmuró Peter, la sangre corría a sus mejillas, y se envolvió con sus brazos.

"Más lento, Pete, y por favor mírame cuando estés hablando. Es posible que tengas una súper audición, pero yo podría tener problemas de audición", bromeó Tony, bajando un poco la cabeza para tratar de hacer contacto visual con el adolescente.

"Nunca me ha besado nadie", dijo Peter de manera más confidencial esta vez, mirando a los ojos de Tony. Bien. Eso no era lo que esperaba después de esa conferencia de prensa.

Peter no tenía experiencia con nadie. Era como un manto fresco de nieve en una mañana invernal, intacto y perfecto. Nunca sería capaz de comparar a Tony con alguien mejor o peor, y solo hizo que Tony se sintiera como una mierda. Iba a arruinar a Peter con todos sus problemas y oh dios. ¿Qué iban a hacer cuando Peter entrara en celo? Oh Dios. Tony ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Iba a ser pronto, literalmente se habían reclamado el uno al otro. Ese tipo de cosas dispararían el celo de Peter, lo que desencadenaría la rutina de Tony, ni siquiera los supresores podrían detener algo así de fuerte.

Los pensamientos de Tony se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando sintió que un par de labios se encontraron con los suyos durante un breve milisegundo, antes de que Peter se apartara, volteándose para alejarse. Tony agarró la muñeca del chico y suspiró, porque el hombre no lo haría sentir mejor.

Acercó a Peter, en un verdadero abrazo, y estudió su rostro. Peter honestamente parecía un poco asustado y un poco emocionado, probablemente esperando la reacción de Tony. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue atraer a Peter para un beso de verdad. La mano de Peter se enterró en el cabello de Tony, la otra descansando en su hombro, y Tony pudo sentir el corazón del chico corriendo por su proximidad. Después de unos segundos, lentamente se alejó, y Peter parecía que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de Navidad en su vida. Tony se permitió sonreír, antes de que Peter se inclinara de nuevo, haciendo todo lo posible para copiar lo que Tony había hecho. Fue un aprendiz rápido, y pronto se puso más ansioso, lo que llevó a Tony a alejarse rápidamente.

"Peter, tenemos que hablar".

"No quiero hablar ahora". Tony podía darse cuenta de lo emocionado que estaba Peter en todos los aspectos, y sospechaba que sus furiosas hormonas adolescentes no podían manejar tanta acción que ocurría tan rápido a la vez.

"Sentémonos". Tony los guió a un banco de trabajo, sacando algunos taburetes. "Has tenido un celo antes, ¿verdad, Peter?"

Los ojos del niño se agrandaron y miró hacia abajo antes de asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. "Pero estoy en supresores en este momento, así que no tienes que preocuparte-"

"Peter, ¿no te enseñaron nada en la escuela? Te acaban de marcar, lo que significa que los supresores no van a funcionar. Vas a tener un celo, y pronto, y necesito saber si quieres que te ayude o no”.

"Oh, um... no sé. ¿No puedo esperar hasta que comience y luego darle mi respuesta?" Peter se estaba acercando a sí mismo, realmente no quería tener esta conversación con uno de sus ídolos.

"Peter, necesito una respuesta mientras sigas siendo totalmente coherente. Me niego a aprovecharme de ti cuando no estás al 100%. Si me dices que no y cambias de opinión durante el calor, no lo haré. ¿Ok?"

"¿Por qué no puedes usar tu voz alfa? Entonces sería 200% menos raro..."

"Eso no es consentimiento, Peter, eso es violación. Quiero que confíes en mí, que no me temas".

"Confío en ti, nunca he hecho algo así antes, da miedo ¿y si duele? Como obviamente, quiero pasar el celo con mi alfa..." Peter se acurrucó, y Tony lo atrajo hacia un abrazo. En serio iba a tener que acostumbrarse más a mostrar afecto físico. El pecho de Tony también se confundió un poco cuando Peter lo llamó su alfa, pero lo dejó de lado por el momento.

"Pete, nunca te haría daño. Te lo prometo. Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos inventar una palabra de seguridad. Una palabra que puedas usar cuando algo te haga sentir incómodo y quieras detenerte. ¿Eso te ayudaría?" Tony trató de mantener su voz lo más suave posible, porque realmente no quería presionar a Peter para que hiciera algo que él no quisiera hacer. Si tuviera la opción, se encerraría solo hasta que el celo de Peter terminara, pero era malo para la salud de un omega dejarlo solo durante el celo cuando ya se le reclamaba. Por supuesto, él no le dijo a Peter nada sobre esto.

"Está bien. Entonces, quiero que pases mi próximo celo conmigo", decidió Peter, sonando seguro de sí mismo. Tony presionó un beso en su frente, encontrando consuelo en abrazar al chico.

"¿Y la palabra de seguridad?"

"Jueves. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto, Peter".


	7. Infinity times Infinity

-Tony POV-

"Rhodey, antes de que te enoj-"

"No estoy enojado, Tony. Vi la conferencia de prensa. Pero seriamente, hombre, cuando dijiste que te gustaban menores no espere esto," Rhodey sonrió, siempre molestando a su amigo.

"Por favor, ya pienso demasiado en la diferencia de edad, me estresa demasiado."

"No es algo que puedas cambiar, así que seguiría adelante si fuera tú."

Se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala de estar, y Tony apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo. La edad de Peter había sido la preocupación en sus pensamientos durante los últimos días, y los dos estarían enlazados por al menos una semana ahora. No mucho había pasado entre ellos, y Tony estaba disfrutando la compañía del adolescente. Peter todavía no había vuelto a la escuela, Tony quería que descansara, así que habían pasado varios días trabajando en proyectos. Peter era inteligente y tenía incentivo, y sus pensamientos e ideas ayudaban al desarrollo de los proyectos. Y cuando no estaban hablando de ciencia, Peter podía escalar las paredes y sentarse en el techo tranquilamente, mirando a Tony trabajar o leer un libro. Era relajante en lugar de invasivo como Tony había esperado, era agradable no solo tener compañeros artificiales con él.

Habían compartido cama sin que pasara nada loco, empezaron con cada uno en su respectivo lado, pero en medio de la noche Peter se acurruco en el lado de Tony. Las primeras veces Tony movió gentilmente a Peter a su lado, pero el arácnido se pegaba literalmente a él. Era agradable tener esa presencia, y Tony no había tenido pesadillas desde que Peter estaba allí.

Pero cuando se trataba de sueños, hace dos noches Peter le pasó un cierto sueño que bien podría haber sido una pesadilla para Tony. Nada realmente físico había sucedido entre los dos, por lo que este evento debería haber sido esperado. Todos los días la pareja compartía un beso o dos, pero eran breves y Tony se decía a sí mismo que era porque los omegas necesitaban mucho afecto y no porque los estuviera esperando.

Por lo general, a Tony le tomaba más tiempo quedarse dormido que a Peter, porque en el momento en que el niño tocaba las almohadas estaba acabado. Tony usualmente solía pasar el tiempo revolcándose en la autocomplacencia por las mismas cosas, y eventualmente se conformaba con ver a Peter dormir tranquilo. Tony también había empezado a quedarse dormido, sus párpados cada vez más pesados mientras el sueño lo vencía. Poco después, fue despertado por el ruido de Peter gimiendo, sus instintos diciéndole que el niño estaba en peligro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y estaba listo para pelear, cuando vio lo que tenía delante.

Peter estaba agarrando la parte superior de los brazos de Tony, con la cara floja mientras se deslizaba sobre la pierna de Tony. El niño temblaba y sudaba, y Tony pensó que tal vez su celo había comenzado. Pero los ojos de Peter nunca se abrieron, ni siquiera cuando jadeaba el nombre de Tony y lo llamaba alfa.

Todo el tiempo, Tony estabo tan quieto como una vara. Sabía que su propio cuerpo estaba reaccionando por la estimulación, pero no hizo absolutamente nada al respecto. Siguió diciéndose a sí mismo que Peter solo estaba haciendo cosas normales de adolescente, y también se dio cuenta con este pensamiento de que esta no sería la primera vez que sucedía algo así. Pero no se atrevió a intentar despertar a Peter, solo dejó que el sueño siguiera su curso. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todo había terminado, se levantó de la cama y limpió a Peter, así que a la mañana siguiente pudo evitar cualquier conversación incómoda. Luego se encerró en el baño y tomó la ducha más fría del mundo, porque no iba a pensar en las imágenes que habían estado corriendo por la cabeza de Peter.

Terminó bebiendo demasiado y se desmayó en el sofá, lo que hizo que Peter lo encontrara por la mañana y que fuera demasiado bueno con Tony, quien estaba demasiado resacoso. El chico incluso le hizo desayunar, y Tony sintió como una mierda que su pareja, que era mucho más joven que él, tenía que ser quien recogiera su desorden. Pero Peter estaba tan hablador y alegre como de costumbre, aparentemente no estaba afectado. El universo siguió moviéndose como siempre, todo cayendo en una nueva rutina.

Tony se alegró de que Rhodey no explotara con ira, de que su amigo entendiera que Tony no podía dejar que Peter muriera. También pensó que Peter se estaba volviendo amigo de Rhodey, porque le traía a Peter caramelos y legos cuando pasaba por allí.

"¿Dónde está el niño, de todos modos?" Rhodey preguntó, y Tony preguntó a VIERNES para hacer un escaneo.

"El Sr. Parker no está en las instalaciones, señor. Se fue hace más de dos horas".

"Muéstrame los signos vitales de Peter Parker", ordenó, disparando desde su lugar en el sofá.

"Frecuencia cardíaca elevada, múltiples contusiones detectadas".

Rhodey había puesto algo de espacio entre Tony y él, oliendo y viendo cuán enojado estaba Tony. Se disculpó y le gritó a Tony que fuera más amable con el niño. Obtuvo un gruñido en respuesta, y se alegró de estar evitando una discusión doméstica en ciernes.

"Activa el protocolo de monitor de bebé. Pon las noticias recientes".

Tony se encontró con una pantalla vertiginosa de la visión actual de Spider-Man, balanceándose de edificio en edificio. Parecía estar bien, no lo perseguían, y parecía que iba a regresar a la base de los Vengadores. Algunos titulares de noticias mostraron que Spider-Man había frustrado algunos robos hoy.

En el momento en que fue alertado de la llegada de Peter, estaba más tranquilo que antes, recordándose a sí mismo que no podía evitar que Peter hiciera lo que quería hacer. Peter se volvería loco si estuviera confinado en un lugar, y se enojaría si Tony hubiera tratado de detenerlo. La última vez que había intentado decirle a Peter que no quería que se enfrentara a criminales más grandes, había sido él quien había lastimado a Peter. Esto fue solo unos pocos robos, nada grande. En este momento, su prioridad era asegurarse de que Peter estuviera bien.

Lo encontró en la habitación de Peter, sin máscara y en el proceso de quitarse el resto del traje. Pudo ver algunos de los hematomas que cubrían la piel de Peter desde la entrada, pero parecían que ya se estaban curando y desaparecerían en cuestión de horas. Cuando Peter tomó nota de la presencia de Tony, se giró para mirarlo, pero Tony ya estaba acercándose, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

"La próxima vez me tienes que decir antes de ir a patrullar. Casi me das un ataque al corazón".

"No quería molestarte cuando estabas con Rhodey. Y estoy bien, Tony, lo prometo".

Estuvieron de pie así por un rato, abrazados, con la nariz de Tony enterrada en la glándula de olor de Peter. Algo era diferente en el olor de Peter, tal vez era todo el sudor y la mugre de la calle. Pero cuando besó a Peter (para mayor tranquilidad), el olor se hizo más fuerte, más potente. Llenaba la habitación, junto con el ruido de Peter quejándose. Tony se echó hacia atrás y sostuvo al niño lejos con el brazo extendido, solo para encontrarse con brillantes iris dorados.

"Alfa, por favor", se quejó, y Tony se quedó boquiabierto. El celo de Peter acababa de comenzar.


	8. Hjartað Hamast [Heat]

-Tony POV-

Ayudando a Peter a quitarse cuidadosamente su traje, Tony levantó al chico y lo sentó suavemente en la cama. La temperatura corporal de Peter se estaba calentando cada vez más, y los ruidos de desesperación que estaba haciendo no ayudaban. A pesar de que podía sentir que su rutina comenzaba, Tony tenía suficiente experiencia para controlarse. Cuando salió de la habitación para conseguir anticonceptivos, Peter gritaba abiertamente, pero tenía que ir a lo seguro. Cuando regresó de inmediato, Peter sollozaba, parecía completamente destrozado.

"Alfa, Tony, por favor, duele", se quejó, extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre mayor. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, se alegró de haber obtenido el consentimiento de Peter de antemano. Se subió a la cama, colocándose sobre el chico, antes de inclinarse y presionar un beso sobre los labios de Peter. Fue más que receptivo, arqueando la espalda para crear fricción entre los dos. En un minuto, Peter se estaba viniendo por todas partes. Cayendo sobre la cama, Peter permaneció duro, agarrando las manos de Tony y lloriqueando, todavía necesitando más.

Silenciando al chico, Tony se inclinó, sintiendo todo el lubricante que Peter estaba produciendo. Lentamente insertó un dedo en el agujero de Peter, y sus manos saltaron a los hombros de Tony clavando las uñas. Estaba increíblemente apretado, y le tomó un tiempo trabajar la carne antes de que estuviera listo para un segundo dedo.

"Alfa, estoy listo, por favor", gimió Peter, empujó su cuerpo contra la mano de Tony. Persistente, tratando de alcanzar y controlar la situación él mismo, y Tony franqueó de golpe el brazo de Peter contra su pecho.

"Estás listo cuando diga que estás listo", gruñó, y los ojos de Peter se clavaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza ante eso. Tony sabía que su alfa tenía el control de su cuerpo, pero estaba lo suficientemente presente como para disfrutar de los gemidos ansiosos de Peter que seguían incluso al más mínimo movimiento. Con cuatro dedos, y Peter meciéndose torpemente, Tony sintió que era mucho lo que podía prepararlo. Se puso el condón y se alineó con Peter, presionando lentamente y observando su rostro en busca de reacciones.

No se decepcionó en lo más mínimo con lo que recibió, la boca de Peter formó una 'O' perfecta por la sensación. Una vez completamente dentro, Tony apenas podía contenerse, pero se quedó quieto, disfrutando de ver cómo se retorcían el omega.

"Por favor,  _muévete,_  necesito-" Peter jadeó, tratando de crear movimiento para aliviarlo, pero Tony lo agarró por las caderas para mantenerlo quieto.

"Dime, cariño, dime lo que necesitas", susurró, presionando besos en el cuello de Peter, dejando que su barba arañara la sensible glándula del omega.

"T-tu nudo, por favor,  _alfa._  " Peter se ve hermosa así, sus ojos dorados brillantes en la oscuridad de la poca iluminación de la habitación, la luz natural asomándose desde la ventana. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, la mirada de desesperación y necesidad en su rostro tan clara.

"Cualquier cosa para ti, mi omega", responde, antes de retirarse casi por completo y volver a entrar. Los efectos de su rutina lo golpearon como un camión, y tiene que marcarlo, necesita gritarle al mundo que Peter Parker es suyo y de nadie más. La sensación de las paredes de Peter rodeando su polla lo hace delirar, es tan apretado, tan bueno y no hay mejor sensación en el mundo. Estableciendo un ritmo rápido, manteniendo un ritmo fuerte mientras destroza al más joven, estableciendo a quién pertenece Peter. Peter sigue gimiendo ruidosamente en respuesta a la estimulación, cada vez más fuerte a medida que Tony encuentra su próstata y la busca específicamente con cada impulso.

Cuando su nudo finalmente encaja en su lugar después de la construcción, Tony continúa moviéndose un poco para llegar. La boca de Peter todavía está abierta, todavía congelada en un gemido de placer. Sus párpados están medio cerrados, pero sus ojos miran a Tony. Tony observa cómo los lirios de Peter se vuelven dorados y pasan a marrón, y sabe que su chico vuelve a estar con él. Siente que su propio alfa vuelve a tranquilizarse, regresando al lugar de descanso en lo profundo de su mente.

"¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Estás herido?" Tony pregunta, tratando de alejarse lo más que puede para examinar al chico en busca de heridas. Hay algunos moretones en las caderas de Peter que parecían ser de las manos de Tony, pero se estaban curando rápidamente. El chico no responde, solo mira a Tony con una expresión eufórica.

"Viernes, dame un vistazo de Peter", exige, demasiado impaciente como para esperar respuestas.

_"Está bien, señor. La frecuencia cardíaca está ligeramente elevada, pero disminuyendo la velocidad"._

Peter extendió débilmente un brazo, enganchando su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony y tirando de él hacia abajo.

"Estoy cansado", murmura, envolviendo a Tony antes de quedarse dormido rápidamente. Tony los voltea para que Peter este encima de él en lugar de debajo, teme aplastar al chico con su peso (aunque sabe que eso es imposible), y se queda dormido también. Sabe que este descanso es solo temporal, que e solo la primera ola, pero todo terminará pronto.

-Peter POV-

El sexo con Tony Stark no se parecía en nada a cómo los medios dijeron que era, era mil veces mejor. Si Peter muriera ahora, estaría completamente bien con eso. Cuando despertó de nuevo, inseguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, el nudo de Tony se había caído y se le había salido, pero el hombre estaba sosteniendo a Peter cerca de su pecho mientras dormía.

Antes de que todo esto sucediera, Peter tuvo que admitir que realmente admiraba al Sr. Stark. Era extraño llamarlo por su primer nombre, porque Peter nunca pensó que estarían cerca de este tipo de nivel. Happy siempre había actuado como intermediario entre los dos, e incluso entonces esa relación era bastante unilateral. Peter quería probarse a sí mismo, que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerse al día con el cerebro del Sr. Stark y lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse al día con Iron Man en la batalla. Además, ni siquiera necesitaba confiar en la tecnología para sus habilidades.

Lo había hecho muy feliz cuando regresó de patrullar el hecho de que Tony no le hubiera dicho que ya no podía ser Spider-Man. Esperaba un alfa enojado y sobreprotector, por lo que se había escapado en primer lugar. En cambio, obtuvo un alfa preocupado y asustado, lo que en realidad lo hizo sentir un poco culpable. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de sentirse de esa manera, porque su celo se inició muy rápido, y se apoderó de él como un maremoto cuando Tony lo abrazó y lo besó. Besar a Tony todos los días fue probablemente lo más destacado de su vida.

Después de ser reclamado, los sentidos intensificados de Peter se sintonizaron con la presencia de Tony. Podía oír su respiración y latidos del corazón prácticamente en cualquier parte del edificio, y estaba bastante seguro de que las paredes estaban reforzadas para aislarlas. A él realmente no le importaba la ciencia detrás de eso, porque cada vez que Tony comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Peter, lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en su propio corazón acelerado. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez no se emocionaría ante la presencia de Tony, y tampoco estaba seguro de si eso lo avergonzaba o no.

Pero cuando estaba en celo, todo era tan abrumador. Él realmente no había tenido un celo desde que había ganado sus poderes, debido a sus supresores. No podía arriesgarse a salir como Spider-Man y que su omega lo metiera en problemas.

Era casi demasiado. El sonido subió a 11 en el amplificador, y cada movimiento parecía que su carne estaba ardiendo. Le dolió el cerebro, entrecerró los ojos porque la luz los chamuscó. Pero cuando Tony lo tocó, todo fue eliminado, y su foco no estaba en el dolor. Sus sentidos se entumecieron y hormiguearon, Peter nunca antes había sentido este tipo de alivio. Y cuando Tony comenzó a moverse, Peter no podía tener suficiente de esa sensación. Todo terminó demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, pero el calor no regresó, así que eso fue bueno. Peter sabía que Tony estaba hablando, tratando de decir algo, pero todo era demasiado y su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para procesar cualquier cosa.

Se acurrucó contra Tony, volviendo a dormirse. Abrazar a Tony estaba en la lista de las mejores cosas de este universo de Peter, justo al lado de besar a Tony.

Peter se preguntó si era demasiado pronto para decirle a Tony que lo amaba. 


	9. Reality

-Tony POV-

El celo de Peter duró tres días, y entre cada ola Tony se aseguró de darle al chico alimentos altos en proteínas y hacerlo tomar mucha agua. No le contesto el teléfono todas las veces que Pepper llamo, ni cuando Rhodey lo hizo, finalmente Tony le dijo a VIERNES que lo dejara en paz y que dejara de notificarle las llamadas. 

Sin embargo, había ordenado esto cuando estaba encerrado con Peter, y estaba particularmente cansado. Debido a eso no era una de sus ideas más bien pensadas, porque en el tercer día del celo de Peter, tanto Rhodey como Pepper habían ido a las instalaciones de los Vengadores. VIERNES no lo había notificado, porque Tony le había dicho directamente a la IA que no lo hiciera.

Afortunadamente, estaba en la cocina, y no en ninguna posición comprometedora. De hecho, se estaba preparando un sándwich, porque Peter ya no olía a celo y estaba bien dejar que el chico durmiera sin que se despertara solo y enloquecido. También tenía un poco de música puesta, así que no había forma de que pudiera haber escuchado sus pasos. Al menos había estado usando un par de pantalones cortos de gimnasio.

"Dios mío, Tony, ¿qué le pasó a tu espalda?" Pepper exclamó, y Tony rápidamente giró, sándwich en mano.

"¿Hay una araña?" preguntó, tomando un bocado del sándwich.

"No, date vuelta otra vez. ¿Es por eso que no has respondido las llamadas? ¿Fue una pelea?" Pepper en realidad parecía preocupado, y Tony se preguntó si debería haberle contado a la gente lo que estaba sucediendo. No, eso hubiera sido extremadamente incómodo y Peter hubiera estado gritando demasiado para una llamada telefónica real. Tal vez un mensaje de texto o un correo electrónico rápido.

"VIERNES, probablemente deberías comenzar a notificarme nuevamente sobre llamadas y demás. Haz un escaneo también, ¿qué pasa con mi espalda?"

_"El señor Parker parece haber causado un daño considerable, señor. Sugiero ..."_

"Sí, cállate. Rhodey, detén eso". Tony se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo e intentó alejarse de Pepper para que dejara de mirar su maldita espalda. Rhodey había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, pero ahora había comenzado a hablar.

"¿Peter te hizo eso? ¿Qué ...? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has estado demasiado ocupado teniendo sexo en los últimos días incluso para enviar un mensaje de texto para informar a todos que han estado preocupado por ti?"

"No soy la única persona en esta instalación. Hay montones de personas a las que podrías haber preguntado", Tony agitó su mano despreocupadamente, tomando otro bocado de su emparedado.

"Lo hicimos. No pudieron encontrarte", dijo Rhodey entre risas.

"Hola chicos", saludó Peter, caminando hacia Tony y robando el sándwich de sus manos. Tony hizo una mueca de protesta silenciosa, pero el chico le hizo los ojos de cachorro y estaba acabado. Eso, y el chico tampoco tenía camisa y llevaba un par de pantalones deportivos de Tony. Jesús.

"Ustedes dos necesitan una ducha. Tal vez dos", comentó Pepper, "Espera. Peter, ¿acabas de tener tu-?"

"¿Mi celo? S-sí", respondió Peter, sin mirarla a los ojos mientras terminaba el sándwich. Pequeño ladrón.

"VIERNES, ordena una prueba de embarazo", ordenó, y Peter se atragantó un poco.

"Pepper, eso no es necesario, usamos-" Tony intentó razonar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"No me importa. No confío en ti alrededor de jóvenes omegas", respondió, y Rhodey se echó a reír de nuevo. El rostro del pobre Peter estaba rojo brillante, pero su mano se había movido inconscientemente hacia su estómago. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, se detuvo rápidamente, pero Tony estaba bastante seguro de que todos en la sala lo habían notado en silencio.

-Peter POV-

"¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar?" preguntó de nuevo, sentado en un taburete en la cocina. James, Pepper, Tony y ahora Happy estaban a su alrededor. No se había orinado en uno, sino en dos estúpidas varillas, y ahora todos lo miraban mientras esperaban los resultados. Fue extremadamente extraño, y Tony parecía aburrido. Quería acurrucarse con su alfa y mirar televisión, pero como todos los demás habían llegado, Tony había evitado la proximidad. También se había puesto una camisa, para gran desilusión de Peter, y le había traído a Peter una también (que solo se puso porque era de Tony y olía muy bien).

"Hasta que suene el cronómetro, Peter", respondió Pepper. Honestamente no le gustaba, ella siempre era dura y molesta con Peter. Tal vez estaba celosa. El omega interior de Peter se enorgulleció al pensar que posiblemente podría estar celosa del hecho de que estaba emparejado con Tony.

Cuando el cronómetro finalmente sono, Peter se giró para agarrar las varillas, pero Pepper se le adelantó.

"¿Vas a hacerme mear sobre eso cada vez que tenga sexo?" preguntó, y Tony comenzó a reír, y luego lo cubrió con una tos cuando Pepper lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ella nunca respondió su pregunta, solo le entregó las pruebas y dijo: "Ambas son negativas".

"Podría haberte dicho eso", respondió Tony.

"Está bien, Peter, duchate y prepárate para la escuela", fue su respuesta.

"¿Qué?" dijeronTony y él al mismo tiempo.

"No has asistido a la escuela en dos semanas. No es bueno para tus calificaciones".

"Sin ofender, Sra. Potts, pero todo el plan de estudios que han estado enseñando lo aprendí solo en la escuela media".

"Iras a la escuela, es bueno para ti socializar con personas de tu edad". Y ouch. Eso fue una puñalada en el estómago. Pero no iba a seguir con el tema, y Peter supuso que había estado ocupando mucho tiempo de Tony últimamente. También había estado evitando estar al lado de Peter desde que otros  _adultos_  habían llegado, así que tal vez quería que Peter también se fuera.

Rápidamente se duchó, se cepilló los dientes y se puso un par de calzoncillos limpios. Se puso también su propio par de jeans, pero fue y se puso la camisa que Tony le había dado. Era una camisa limpia, pero aún olía como su alfa.

Encontró la mochila en su habitación y agarró el teléfono que Tony le había dado, asegurándose de que tuviera suficiente batería para que durara todo el día. Cuando volvió a entrar a la cocina, nadie se había movido de sus posiciones originales, pero parecía que se estaba produciendo algún tipo de discusión por toda la tensión en el aire.

"Happy te llevará a la escuela, Peter. Ya te perdiste la primera hora, pero deberías ser capaz de llegar a tiempo la mayor parte del día", Pepper le sonrió, pero todo parecía demasiado falso. Antes de ser colocado en una prisión para niños por el día, corrió hacia Tony y lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su nariz en su glándula de olor. Pensó en decir "  _te amo",_  pero decidió no hacerlo porque había audiencia. Tony pasó una mano por el cabello mojado y desordenado de Peter, sonriendo levemente y presionando un beso en su frente.

Cuando Peter subió al auto con Happy, tuvo una extraña sensación en el estómago. Realmente no se sentía cómodo alejándose de Tony por tanto tiempo, pero sabía que al final tendría que acostumbrarse. ¿Qué pasaría si Tony tuviera otro gran viaje de negocios y no pudiera llevar a Peter con él? La idea lo llenó de temor, pero era una posibilidad.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de su escuela, podía sentir los ojos de todos en él. Con su oído mejorado, sabía que estaban hablando de él. Muchos susurraban que ni siquiera sabían que era un omega, otros que no podían creer que la pasantía de Stark fuera algo real que Peter no había inventado.

Lo último que necesitaba era que Flash lo golpeara contra un casillero.

"Dios, Peter, hueles a viejo", se burló, y Peter apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a partir de golpear al matón. No fue una idea brillante para él comenzar con un insulto a Tony. Peter utilizó su fuerza para apartar al otro adolescente y se movió para seguir su camino. Flash solo se sorprendió por un segundo antes de reanudar sus actividades.

"Sabes que solo se emparejó contigo para que los medios no lo hicieran quedar mal, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tan malo hubiera sido si hubiera dejado que un inútil y patético omega muriera por el rechazo? O tal vez lo fingieras, eso haría sentido total si fueras un buscador de oro ".

"Flash,  _cállate_  ". Peter se detuvo en seco, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pero antes de que una pelea pudiera estallar, un miembro de la facultad vino y agarró a Flash del brazo y comenzó a darle una conferencia sobre cómo era contra la política de la escuela hostigar a otros estudiantes. El maestro le dijo a Peter que fuera a la clase. Eso nunca había sucedido antes en todo el tiempo de Peter en la escuela, y se preguntó qué había cambiado.

 _Estás emparejado, ahora._ Pensó para sí mismo. Si un omega emparejado se ve amenazado por un alfa, puede ocurrir una pelea completa. Si Tony hubiera estado allí en ese momento, podría haber arrancado la garganta de Flash. ¿Quién sabe? Eso podría haber sido lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Cuando llegó a clase, afortunadamente todavía estaba pasando la asistencia, pero los que ya estaban sentados lo miraban atentamente. El maestro le hizo un gesto a Peter para que fuera a hablar con él, y le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por recuperar ninguna de sus tareas faltantes. No era lo que esperaba, pero fue un alivio.

Y cuando se sentó en su asiento, Ned estaba sobre él. Mierda, ¿cómo se olvidó de decirle a Ned todo lo que había le pasado? Probablemente tuvo que ver las noticias o algo así.

"Peter, ¿dónde diablos has estado? ¡He estado preocupado por ti!" Exclamó Ned, mirando a Peter en busca de graves heridas externas.

"Ned, baja la voz. Estoy bien", respondió Peter, y no pudo evitar que su voz fuera un poco ágil. Había tenido una mañana muy dura que no tenía comparación. Si solo Pepper Potts no hubiera aparecido. Peter se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora. ¿Ella todavía estaba con Tony? La idea lo enojó, incluso si eran socios comerciales, ella no tenía derecho a irrumpir y echar a Peter de su casa por un día.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Tus ojos se están poniendo un poco amarillos", susurró Ned, señalando sus propios ojos.

"Estoy bien", gruñó, saliendo del aula por completo. No iba a hacer esto. Se sentía enojado, más enojado que nunca, y solo tenía que hacer algo drástico. Fue algo fuera de lo normal para él, pero su omega le decía que era lo correcto y Peter salió furioso de la escuela a pesar de que algunos profesores intentaban detenerlo. Ned también lo siguió, pero Peter estaba bien con eso. Iba a necesitar la ayuda de su amigo de todos modos.

~

"Peter, ¿estás seguro de que esta es una buena idea?" Preguntó Ned nerviosamente, ayudando a quitar el rastreador del traje de Spider-Man.

"Continua el maldito trabajo, Ned".

"Solo porque eres realmente aterrador así y no quiero que me ates en una especie de telaraña gigante. Oye, ¿cuál es el protocolo monitor de bebé?"

"¿Hablas en serio? Desactívalo", Peter seguía gruñendo, no podía evitarlo. Su lado cuerdo estaba en otro lugar ahora mismo. Y como Ned era un buen amigo, escuchó a Peter a pesar de pensar que no era la mejor idea. Y cuando terminó, Peter ni siquiera dio las gracias mientras salía por la ventana y buscaba una pelea.

-Tony's POV-

"Pepper, un segundo, la escuela de Peter me está llamando", Tony levantó un dedo, y Pepper frunció los labios.

"Hola, Tony Stark hablando", respondió.

La recepcionista de la otra línea habló tímidamente, con un miedo evidente en su voz cuando dijo: "Señor, se que esto no lo hará muy feliz, pero el Sr. Parker salió furioso del edificio. Tratamos de detenerlo, y su amigo Ned Leeds fue tras él, pero ambos no han regresado al edificio. ¿Le gustaría que llame a la policía? "

"No llames a la policía, yo me encargaré de esto", respondió con calma y colgó. Pepper levantó una ceja, preguntando en silencio qué estaba pasando.

"Viernes, ¿dónde está Peter ahora?"

_"El rastreador colocado en su traje dice que está en el apartamento de su tía May"._

"Genial. Llama a la tía May".

"¿Por qué Peter no está en la escuela?" Pepper preguntó, pero Tony solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonaba el teléfono.

"Sr. Stark, es muy agradable saber de usted. ¿Cómo está usted?" preguntó ella, realmente sonando genuina con su felicidad.

"¿Peter está contigo ahora mismo?"

"No, estoy trabajando ahora mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿No está contigo?" Puede comenzar a preocuparse rápidamente.

"Se supone que debe estar en la escuela, pero parece que está jugando. No te preocupes, tengo un rastreador que lee su ubicación, así que iré a buscarlo y me aseguraré de que esté bien. Que tengas un buen día". May intentó decir algo más, pero Tony colgó, llamando a un traje.

"Tony, tomemos un automóvil. Probablemente esté bien y simplemente abrumado", Pepper trató de razonar.

"Conducir lleva tiempo. Si está abrumado, hay una mejor razón por la que debería llevar el traje".

"Bien. Pero si está en ese apartamento, que Happy traiga un auto para que no estés volando con él. La prensa tendrá un buen día sobre la seguridad del chico".

"Bien. Nos vemos".


	10. Save Myself

-Peter POV-

 

No fue tan difícil encontrar una pelea en Nueva York. En un callejón oscuro y profundo, estaba ocurriendo obvia una actividad de pandillas, y la mente de Peter decidió que ese sería el lugar perfecto para comenzar. Eso fue hasta que su omega entró en pánico y acudió a Peter en busca de ideas cuando los veinte hombres fornidos lo apuntaron con sus armas. Sin su omega al volante, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a este escenario. Levantó las manos, como rindiendose, y luego comenzó a lanzar sus redes. Comenzaron a disparar, y Peter sintió que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por sus venas. Finalmente, cuando la mayoría de ellos estaban discapacitados y el resto había huido, Peter pensó que estaba bien.

Pero entonces la voz de Karen habló en su oído.

"Peter, parece que estás perdiendo mucha sangre de la masa de tu torso rápidamente, ¿quieres que llame al Sr. Stark?"

"¿Esperar qué?" preguntó, mirando su brillante traje rojo para ver un rojo más oscuro mojando la tela. Había sentido una fuerte punzada durante la pelea, pero no se había sentido recibiendo un disparo. 

"No llames a Tony", entró en pánico. Tony tendría un ataque al corazón. Peter podría arreglarlo él mismo, no necesitaba preocupar a nadie. Escalo el edificio y se tiró al techo donde se quitó la parte superior de su traje, observando el daño. Solo había un agujero de bala, y no creía que hubiera atravesado todo su cuerpo. Eso significaba que no tenía que caer sobre su espalda. Aplicar presión a la herida. Tiene que aplicar presión. Usando unas correas como un vendaje improvisado, presionó su abdomen. Eso haría que dejara de sangrar y luego podría volver a las instalaciones de los Vengadores y todo estaría bien. Trató de enfocar sus sentidos en otras cosas además del dolor, una vez que la adrenalina comenzó a desaparecer y realmente comenzó a doler, pero era difícil.

Eventualmente, Peter se encontró escuchando los eventos que sucedían alrededor de una cierta intersección, cuando se fue demasiado. Muchos ruidos fuertes, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas y todo era tan ruidoso, e incluso si Peter se tapara las orejas con las manos era demasiado y no podía respirar, todo era tan brillante y apretaba su ojos, pero no podía ver y luego estaba hiperventilando y suplicando a Karen que llamara a Tony porque era mucho y solo quería que su alfa lo hiciera sentir mejor.

"Peter, Peter, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

"T-Tony, a-ayudam-me," gimió, enrollandose en sí mismo. La herida no había dejado de sangrar, pero ¿cómo podía Peter concentrarse en eso cuando la gente gritaba y los neumáticos chirriaban y el sol intentaba quemar sus córneas?

"Pete, cariño, ¿dónde estás?"

"No, no", Peter resopló, "a-ayud-da".

"Está bien, respira", Tony sonó aterrado. Eso significaba que no podía ayudar a Peter, iba a morir solo en ese sucio tejado.

Peter trató de abrir los ojos, mirando a través de sus dedos, y se dio cuenta de que su visión era borrosa y oscura en los bordes. Esto le había sucedido lo suficiente como para saber que realmente estaba muriendo, necesitaba ayuda real. ¿Cómo se hizo eso a sí mismo? Pero luego Tony comenzó un ejercicio de respiración con él, contando cuánto tiempo debería inhalar y exhalar, y finalmente el ataque de pánico comenzó a disminuir. Sus sentidos aún estaban sobrecargados, pero seguía respirando con calma como Tony le decía y todo iba a estar bien. 

"K-Karen, envía mi ubicación a Tony," jadeó, tratando de presionar la herida de bala nuevamente. Estaba aturdido, y descuidadamente levantó la máscara hasta la mitad para vomitar. Tony siguió asegurándole que iría, que estaba a solo unos minutos de distancia. Su alfa iba a salvarlo, y entonces estaría a salvo. 

"¿Peter está bien?" escuchó a Pepper preguntar en el fondo, y sintió la ira burbujear de nuevo.  _Suyo_.  Gruñó, sus dedos se clavaron en la herida abierta, el dolor lo atravesó. 

"Dile a Pepper que se vaya a la mierda".

"Whoa, Pete, ¿estás bien?" 

"Me dispararon y estoy sangrando por todos lados, dime tú," le espetó a su pareja por el comunicador, antes de cortar la conexión por completo. Se puso en pie, tropezó un poco y luego comenzó a moverse. No se lo iban a llevar solo para que Pepper le dijera a Tony qué hacer y forzar a Peter a hacer lo mismo. Tony siguió intentando llamarlo, pero Peter bloqueó cada llamada. Llegó al techo de un edificio cercano, se escurrió entre dos cajas para ocultarse. Él se salvaría a sí mismo. 

 


	11. Goodnight Neverland

-Tony POV-

"Me dispararon y estoy sangrando por todos lados, dime tú." El tono de Peter era amargo, y Tony se preguntó cuanto dolor sentía.

"¿Cómo te dispararon? ¿Qué pasó?" Tenía náuseas, había permitido que esto sucediera. No debería haber dejado que Peter fuera a la escuela hoy, de lo contrario, esto no habría sucedido. No obtuvo una respuesta, y se dió cuenta de que la conexión se había perdido. Siguió llamando una y otra vez a Peter, pero no conectaba.

"¿Peter dijo que me fuera a la mierda?" Pregunto Pepper indignada.

"No todo es sobre ti," gruño Tony, corriendo hacia la dirección que le habían enviado. Aterrizo en la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos en un vecindario malo, con el corazón acelerado y  la cara pálida al ver la sangre. Había un charco, y luego una mancha, haciendo que pareciera que alguien había arrastrado a Peter o que Peter se había levantado y cojeado hacia algún lugar. Sabiendo que esto último era muy improbable, Tony comenzó a tener pánico. Su omega, su Peter, estaba Dios sabe donde. ¿Y si fue secuestrado y alguien lo estaba torturando? ¿Y si nunca vuelve a ver a Peter con vida?

Se quitó la placa frontal del traje, gritando el nombre de Peter. Voló de nuevo, examinando las calles para ver si podía encontrar algo, cuando notó líneas de sangre en otros techos. Siguiendo el rastro, Tony se detuvo a solo tres edificios. Siguiendo la sangre, encontró a Peter inconsciente, su cuerpo entre dos cajas. Lo recogió y voló tan rápido como pudo para regresar a las instalaciones de los Vengadores, corriendo hacia el ala médica.

Una vez que Peter estuvo en manos de médicos capaces, Tony colapsó. Todavía dentro del traje, fue alertado de que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad grave. No podía calmarse como lo había hecho con Peter, así que se permitió privar de oxígeno a su cuerpo, hasta que Rhodey repentinamente le gritó que lo hiciera por Peter.

Peter tuvo una pequeña cirugía para quitarle la bala, y luego el doctor le ordenó una transfusión. Una vez que Tony se había recuperado, había sostenido la mano del omega el resto del tiempo. No podía dejar de llorar, porque acababa de conseguir a Peter y no podía perderlo. Necesitaba en su vida al chico, sin importar cuánta culpa pudiera causarle.

Durante la recuperación, Peter se despertó gritando, y Tony estaba allí para calmarlo. Lo habían subido a su habitación compartida con Tony, para que estuviera más cómodo. Ya había sanado durante el día, pero decidieron dejar que el chico durmiera un tiempo. Una vez que Peter se dio cuenta de que eran solo él y Tony, comenzó a sollozar, balbuceando incoherentemente.

Tony solo lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, tranquilizándose y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que estaba contento de que Peter estuviera a salvo ahora.

"¿Alfa?" gimió, presionando su nariz contra el cuello de Tony.

"¿Si bebé?" dijo en voz baja, tratando a Peter como una muñeca de porcelana.

"¿Puedes cantarme?"

"Oh, Pete, no soy buen cantante ..."

"¿Por favor?" Peter miró directamente a los ojos de Tony, poniendo ojos de cachorro derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

_"Eres mi luz del sol, mi única luz del sol. Me haces feliz, cuando los cielos son grises. Nunca lo sabrás querido, cuánto te amo, por favor no te lleves mi sol"._

"Te amo", susurró Peter, antes de que los sonidos de ronquidos suaves llenaran la habitación. Tony los acomodo en una posición más cómoda para acostarse, con Peter tendido sobre él. El pecho de Tony se lleno con emoción, y pudo sentir que lloraba de nuevo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a Peter?

"Toc, toc", anunció Pepper en voz baja, asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

"Realmente no creo que debas estar aquí. Podría enfadarse mucho si se despierta".

"Tony, ya ha sanado por completo, no hay excusa para que se enoje conmigo".

"Obviamente no te quiere. ¿Ahora podrías irte, para poder dormir? O me pondré de mal humor contigo".

"Bien, me iré. Pero no hay motivo para que no me quiera cuando todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es cuidar de él".

Pepper pareció disgustado y cerró la puerta un poco demasiado alto, haciendo que Peter se moviera en su sueño antes de volver a quedarse quieto. Mientras ya estaba dando vueltas, Tony lo movió de modo que los dos se tendieron de lado, Tony siendo la cuchara grande.

No podía creer que Peter hubiera sido el primero en decir que te amo. Tony tenía planes en su cabeza. Tal vez él le compraría un edificio. No, Peter no era tan fan de las cosas llamativas. ¿Qué cosa no era llamativa, pero si extravagante que le encantara a Peter? ¿No eran esas dos palabras sinónimos? Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que Tony pensó que sería. 


	12. Ten Thousand Hours

Narrador omnisciente.

"Peter, despierta". Tony sacudió al chico suavemente, con el adolescente refunfuñando y apartando a Tony de él mientras se cubria más con las sábanas. Pocos segundos después, los ojos de Peter se abrieron de par en par y se sentó rápidamente, disculpandose y divagando por quedarse dormido y perder tiempo o algo por el estilo. Tony iba a necesitar mucho más café antes de poder entender la velocidad de la conversación.

Debido a que no parecía que Peter iba a parar pronto, Tony presionó sus labios contra los suyos, profundizando el beso cuando Peter respondió con entusiasmo.

"¿Que hora es?" Peter preguntó cuando finalmente se separaron.

"Son alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, pero tenemos planes hoy, así que es hora de que te bañes y te vistas".

"¿Planes?" el adolescente todavía no estaba seguro cuando Tony salió de la habitación, pero estuvo de acuerdo de todos modos.

Vestido con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta estampada, con el pelo aún húmedo y desordenado por la ducha, Peter encontró a Tony sentado en la cocina. Frente a él había un plato de fruta y panqueques, y Peter devoró un par de panqueques antes de intentar convencer Tony por más detalles.

"Es una sorpresa", respondió Tony mientras bebía su jugo de naranja.

"No me gustan las sorpresas".

"Bueno, ¿y si me gusta sorprenderte?"

"Entonces supongo que tendré que tolerarlo. ¿Al menos puedo tener una pista?" Peter puso ojos de cachorro, y Tony tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse fuerte.

"Vamos a ir de paseo y eso es todo lo que puedes saber por ahora. Hablando de eso, creo que Happy está listo con el automóvil".

"Esta no es una trampa para dejarme en la escuela nuevamente por el día, ¿o sí?" el chico se volvió escéptico, sintiéndose incómodo. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de pavor, dándose cuenta de que pasar el día con Tony podía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Después de lo que pasó, te educarán en casa. A menos que prefieras seguir inscrito en esa escuela, o si quieres cambiarte a otra escuela. Es tu educación, así que es tu elección".

"¿Pepper no se enojará si estoy todo el tiempo distrayéndote de tu trabajo?" Peter cruzó sus brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Sabía que su tono era agudo, pero no dejó que eso le afectara demasiado cuando Tony se estremeció ante sus palabras.

"Pepper no tiene voz en donde gastas tu tiempo. Y mi trabajo es salvar todo lo que quede de los Avengers y enfocarme legalmente en tratar de mantener al mundo como un lugar seguro. Además, paso la mayoría de mis días en el laboratorio. No me distraes, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para que podamos trabajar juntos. No te preocupes por lo que piensa Pepper".

"¿Por qué no debería preocuparme por lo que piensa Pepper?" Peter se puso de pie, absolutamente furioso, y Tony supo que iba a saber qué desencadenó el comportamiento reciente de Peter.

"Ella entra de la nada, exigiéndome tomar una prueba de embarazo cuando ya sé que no estoy embarazado. ¿Y qué pasaría si fuera así? ¡No es asunto suyo! Mi vida sexual no debería preocuparla ¡Apenas la conozco! Luego me echa y me envía a la escuela cuando no estoy preparado para eso, y todos allí están chismorreando sobre mí y tratándome como un omega sin valor, porque ¿por qué debería ser tratado como una persona? ¡cuando estoy emparejado con el jodido Tony Stark! ¡Y, por supuesto, mi opinión sobre el asunto no le importan a ella porque solo soy un adolescente inestable que no sabe nada! Se supone que soy tu igual, ¡Tony, no algo menor! ¡Puede ser un alfa, pero no es mi alfa, así que no debería tener que escuchar su mierda! Y no lo hago. ¡Cuídate si los dos salieron juntos o si ella todavía siente algo por ti, porque ahora eres mío y no voy a soportar que ella me guíe!"

La voz de Peter había seguido elevándose consistentemente durante su diatriba, y cuando terminó, respiraba pesadamente, y parecía casi impresionado de que acabara de hacer eso.

"Peter, lo siento. Voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir a partir de ahora cuando haya otros alrededor, solo por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así. Te acabo de atrapar y no puedo perderte" Tony admitió, con hombros caídos por la derrota. Las lágrimas llenando los ojos del chico y su labio inferior tembló antes de arrojarse sobre Tony, envolviendo sus extremidades alrededor del hombre mientras el llanto continuaba. Frotó círculos en la espalda del adolescente hasta que se calmó un poco, besando sus labios mientras sacaba a Peter de su regazo y lo abrazaba de pie.

"¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ir a nuestra cita?" Tony rompió el silencio una vez que los jadeos de Peter se volvieron una respiración regular.

"¿Me llevarás a una cita?" Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"El gato está fuera de la bolsa", murmuró contra el cabello del chico, aún sosteniendo su ágil cuerpo cerca.


	13. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

-Tercera persona omnisciente-

"Tony, esto es increíble." los ojos Peter lucían mas grandes que la luna mientras miraba el restaurante italiano, una orquesta tocando en vivo a la distancia. "¿Pero no crees que no estoy vestido a tono con la ocasión?" añadió, apuntando a su camiseta y jeans.

"Realmente me gustaría ver que intentarán  sacarnos por eso," rió Tony, tomando un sorbo de champaña. Le había ofrecido a Peter que probara un poco, tomo sorbo y decidió que no le gustaba el sabor.  _Eso no era como probar las_  estrellas, pensó para sí mismo. Optó por agua pura, pero tenían que ser elegantes y poner rodajas de limón en ella. Acepto eso, porque los ricos comen cosas raras y ya se sentía un poco fuera de lugar con su guardarropa. 

 

En el momento en que pisaron el lugar, se había vuelto muy silencioso, incluso los camareros tardaron un segundo en recuperarse y volver a la profesionalidad. El brazo de Tony alrededor de la cintura de Peter se había tensado levemente, sintiendo la protección que irradiaba de él. Peter solo se sonrojó en respuesta y enterró su rostro en el hombro del genio / multimillonario / playboy / filántropo que estaba atrayendo toda la atención hacia ellos. 

Incluso sentados en la mesa, la gente echaba miradas furtivas a la pareja, y Tony estaba seguro de que les habían tomado algunas fotos. Se negó a permitir que la ira creciera en su interior, porque hoy se trataba de Peter y de nadie más. Además, ¿a quién le importa si una foto de su cita se filtró en todas las noticias? Tony simplemente estaba llevando a su omega a una cita bien merecida y nada estaba mal con eso. En todo caso, las personas deberían tomar notas sobre cómo era una buena relación. 

Los dos comieron en silencio, Peter comiendo espaguetis con albóndigas, porque era una de las pocas cosas en el menú que podía pronunciar, y Tony con un plato de fetuccini. No fue un silencio incómodo, sino uno complacido, Tony disfrutando viendo los ojos de Peter correr por la gran sala con asombro. Probablemente tenía una típica expresión estúpida, pero no podía contener lo feliz que Peter lo hacía. Rompiendo el silencio, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Peter sobre él.

"Peter, te amo, y solo quiero que sepas que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo".

La expresión del adolescente era la cosa más linda que Anthony Edward Stark había visto en su vida, y rara vez llamaba a las cosas lindas. A excepción de Peter, dio todo lo remotamente lindo en este planeta una carrera por su dinero. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su sonrisa estalló en la sonrisa más grande del mundo, pero se mordió el labio inferior en un débil intento de ocultarlo. Miró al alfa con pura admiración en sus ojos, y este fue un momento que Tony nunca quiso olvidar. Nunca se lo perdonaría si olvidara este momento. 

"Yo también te amo", respondió, las mejillas todavía rojas y los ojos aún brillantes. 

El resto de la comida transcurrió impecablemente, con Tony hablando sobre las actualizaciones de Stark Industries, y Peter comentando constructivamente sobre ciertos proyectos y cosas que deberían considerarse o modificarse. Junto a su aspecto, Tony también se sintió muy atraído por el cerebro de Peter, deseando estúpidamente besarlo. 

Sin embargo, al salir de allí, no le gustaba la cantidad de fotógrafos y otros medios presentes.

"Sr. Stark, ¿tiene tiempo para un comentario?"

"¡Sr. Stark, mire aquí! ¡Su omega también!"

"Sr. Stark, ¿está planeando tener hijos ahora que está emparejado?"

Todas las preguntas y comentarios se superpusieron mutuamente mientras volaban hacia él simultáneamente, y Peter se presionó tanto como pudo al lado de Tony, agachando la cabeza para protegerse la cara. Al niño no le gustaba la publicidad y probablemente estaba pensando en los eventos que sucedieron en su escuela secundaria, y Tony hizo todo lo posible para maniobrarlos hasta el automóvil que los esperaba. Lamentablemente, nadie se alejaba de ellos en el corto plazo.

Levantó una mano, indicándoles a todos que se callaran. Peter lo miró cuestionablemente, con una expresión neutral, mientras esperaba que su alfa manejara la situación.

"A Peter y a mi nos gustaría poder irnos, antes que nada, por favor, ceda el paso antes de que alguien salga lastimado. Si alguien lo persigue en público o lo mira mal, perderán su trabajo y su reputación. Ahora, si eso está claro, déjanos en paz ", afirmó con firmeza, y la multitud se separó como el Mar Rojo. 

Una vez en el auto, con la puerta cerrada y alejándose alegremente, Tony lo tiró en un beso. Los ojos de Peter estaban brillantes y su cara estaba enrojecida cuando se separaron, y Peter susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Happy no pudiera oír.

"Eso fue realmente caliente".

La forma en que su aliento caliente hacía cosquillas a Tony en la oreja lo hacía desear más, conectando sus labios nuevamente. Al día siguiente, vería en la televisión el mismo incidente y tomaría nota de lo excitado que se veía Peter cuando Tony exigió que los dejaran en paz. 

Cuando volvieron al complejo, Happy pareció más que complacido de que la pareja pudiera irse a su habitación privada. Tony ni siquiera se arrepintió cuando beso a Peter, luego exploró cada centímetro del adolescente con gran detalle. 

Mientras estaban juntos en la cama, justo cuando los ojos de Tony se cerraron por la noche, la comprensión lo golpeó cuando notó un cambio en el aroma de Peter. 

 _N_ _o había usado ninguna protección._  

**Author's Note:**

> Las actualizaciones de esta historia serna los viernes cada dos semanas.


End file.
